


Mother of Monsters

by aunt_zelda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At first, Loki means to devour him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie is up north studying dragons, and catches the eye of a god with a penchant for shapeshifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment_fic:  
>  _http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/474847.html?thread=72241119#t72241119_  
>  Thor/Harry Potter, Loki/Charlie Weasley, Xenophillia and the Mother of ~~Monsters~~ Dragons.
> 
> If anyone feels that I have neglected to add any tags or trigger warnings, please let me know. As always, my intention is to entertain, not to upset.

At first, Loki means to devour him.

The young wizard is alone in the wilds of Scandinavia, sending out owl messages every week with reports on the dragons he’s observing. The wizard is used to isolation, seems perfectly content to be alone, making his reports, coming dangerously close to the dragons in the sanctuary. Loki has felt the magical barriers keeping the creatures confined here, a mere irritating buzz at the back of his mind, a stinging sensation when he passes them, but nothing to concern himself with.

The wizard seems fascinated with the dragons, a fascination that seems to go beyond scientific analysis. Loki can only make assumptions until he sees the wizard concealed behind a pile of rocks, hand down his pants, jerking himself off and keeping a hand pressed over his mouth to stifle his cries. He is perilously close to a mating pair of Ridgebacks, stroking himself in time with their very loud thrusts. 

Loki laughs to himself then, watching the mortal’s lustful display, and decides to have him tomorrow, in every sense of the word.

The wizard fights hard, at first thinking Loki a juvenile dragon. He uses stunning spells, hexes as he grows increasingly desperate, but never uses any lethal curses. Loki loves him for that, decides to show some mercy. When Loki pins the wizard down and casts his wand aside, he lets some of his true shape show through the illusions. He keeps the wings, and the tail, and some of the scales, but he lets the wizard see a human visage. 

“What are you?” the wizard asks, breathless from the exertions of the fight, and, perhaps, for another reason entirely. 

“A god.” Loki sees no reason to lie; the truth is far more frightening at this point.

The wizard blinks, trying to process that. “And you’re here to …?”

“Devour you.”

The wizard pales. Up close now, Loki can see the patches of freckles he initially missed through the weather-beaten tanned skin of his face. 

“Oh …” the wizard manages at last, voice strained. 

“You seem to be taking this remarkably well.” Loki chuckles, licks his lips theatrically.

“Nothing I can do about it, right?” the wizard is clearly frightened, but he’s trying to face his death with some bravery at least. Hardly the sniveling, crying fools Loki has taken in the past. 

“No.” Again, the truth is more frightening than a lie would be.

The wizard closes his eyes, flinches as Loki runs a clawed hand over his face. He starts when Loki kisses him, too frightened to move, to reciprocate, until Loki is pulling away and tearing off the wizard’s clothes. 

“No … no no no …” the wizard struggles but Loki easily keeps him pinned against the earth. 

“Have you not imagined this, countless times in the night? Pleasuring yourself to the thought of one of these magnificent creatures buried to the hilt in you?” 

The wizard moans in response, shaking his head as he feels the scales brushing against his naked skin. He’s half-hard, and he gasps as he brushes against Loki’s own erect cock. 

“Of course you have. You’ve wanted this for years.” Loki hoists one of the wizard’s legs up, uses his tail to pin the wizard’s chest and arms, and leans down, tonguing the wizard’s ass. 

“No … please …” the wizard squirms and moans.

“My gift to you, mortal.” Loki gives himself a few strokes and begins to press inside. The wizard is tight, and for a moment Loki fears himself too large for the mortal, but eventually he’s accommodated. Loki thrusts cruelly, wings extending and shielding them from the sunlight. The wizard begins to thrust back, fingers clinging to Loki’s tail, legs wrapping around Loki’s waist. 

“More … please … harder … harder …”

Loki is only too happy to oblige. 

The wizard comes first, spilling over his belly, twitching underneath Loki. 

“You should have begged permission,” Loki chastises, angling his hips for a few final thrusts. He’s close himself, very close.

“You … didn’t … ask … mine …” the wizard points out. Still shaking from his orgasm, reaches up to caress Loki’s side. The wizard’s rough, weather-beaten hands stroke cold skin and shimmering scales. The look of pure ecstasy on his face combined with his caresses is enough to send Loki over the edge. He collapses and sinks his teeth into the wizard’s neck, where the flesh of his shoulder and his throat meet. He tastes blood, hot and sweet and rich, feels the wizard squirming in pain and pleasure beneath him.

Loki withdraws, stretches out on the earth and licks his lips. The wizard lies on the ground, utterly spent and now dizzy from the blood-loss.

“So, what am I now? Dessert?” the wizard asks, trying to prop himself up on his elbows and failing miserably. 

“That was my intention.”

“Was?” the wizard raises his eyebrows. 

“Perhaps I’ll keep you.” Loki curls his tail around the wizard’s leg, runs a clawed hand along his chest, drawing blood and leaving five delicate scars across his skin. 

“What, fatten me up for winter?” the wizard bites back a moan as Loki’s long forked tongue flicks out into the air. 

“Not necessarily.” Loki presses down against the wizard’s belly. “You would grow, yes, but not with food. With children.”

The wizard blinks, trying to understand. 

“I can use magic too, wizard. I can wield it in ways your tiny mind can’t possibly fathom. I could breed you, bring forth a litter of monsters.” Loki feels himself growing hard at the thought. He sees the wizard bundled in furs before a fire, belly swelling, a girl half dead and half alive in his arms, and a giant snake curled around his legs. So it shall come to pass. Loki knows he will have children, but he has never seen their mother in visions. Until now. 

“What are you, really?” the wizard asks, pupils blown and slightly out of focus.

“If you wish to find out, you must go with me, now, to my home. I will sire my children with you and answer your questions.”

“… or you eat me?”

“Or I leave you now, and you never see me again.”

The wizard mulls it over. “… I accept.”

Loki draws the wizard into his arms, crouches to fly up into the air.

“My … my wand … my things …” the wizard waves a hand.

“Leave them.”

“My family will think I’m dead.”

Loki sighs. “I will send for your things later. You may send your family letters to assuage their fears. But you are _mine_ , now. My mate. My mare. My mother of monsters.”

The wizard gulps, but nods, resolute. 

Loki slides his tail against the wizard’s cock, watches him shudder with delight and cling harder still. The wizard’s fingers find the place on Loki’s back where skin becomes wing joints, and he rubs experimentally. 

Loki purrs. 

The wizard grins proudly.

“Time enough for that later,” Loki promises, and takes off up into the sky.


End file.
